


ART - Righting the Universe

by Tarlan



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Fandom Bang Round One - Art created for Taibhrigh's story <i>Righting the Universe</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Righting the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Righting the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373524) by [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh). 



For Small Fandom Bang - Round ONE

All of these are wallpapers and are larger than displayed here.

**Cover:**

**The Incorrect Path:**

**Awakening Drake:**

**A New World:**

**The New Future**


End file.
